le_cronache_della_folgolucefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Stratolama
La Stratolama (Shardblade) è un tipo di arma magica presente su Roshar. Gli individui che posseggono una stratolama sono chiamati stratoguerrieri e sono riveriti nella cultura del continente. Ad oggi sono state mostrate tre tipologie di stratolame Caratteristiche Aspetto Tutte le tipologie di stratolame sono imponenti, lunghe circa sei piedi e con un solo filo tagliente. Le loro forme sono molto variabili, cosa che rende ciascuno di esse un pezzo unico. A dispetto della loro grandezza, le stratolame sono armi estremamente leggere, addirittura quasi quanto l'aria stessa, secondo Dalinar KholinLa Via dei Re, capitolo 18, e possono essere impugnate e manovrate anche con una sola mano. Le stratolame sono costituite da una metallo sconosciuto ma dalla natura argentea. Niente è capace di distruggerlo o spezzarlo: il peso di una stratopiastra riesce a malapena a fletterloParole di Luce, capitolo 26 Evocazione e congedo Il guerriero che possiede una stratolama non ha bisogno di portala sempre con sé, come le comuni armi, ma può evocarla a suo piacimento nel palmo della sua mano. Il processo di evocazione richiede dieci battiti di cuore e quando l'arma si materializza, come condensandosi dalla nebbia, la lama risulta ricoperta da gocce d'acqua lunga tutta la sua lunghezza. Lo stratoguerriero e la stratolama sono legati in modo indissolubile. Non è possibile rubare una stratolama: se l'arma e il proprietario vengono separati per qualche ragione, la lama torna a trasformarsi in nebbia e svanisceLa Via dei Re, capitolo 13. Solo la volontà del possessore può trattenere (o congedare) una stratolama nel mondo fisico. Essendo la stratolama legata al suo proprietario fino alla morte, esistono due soli modi per spezzare il legame tra di essi: * Uccidere il proprietario della stratolama; in questo caso l'arma si materializza accanto al suo cadavere. * Costringere il proprietario a rinunciare volontariamente all'arma. Svincolare una stratolama era un processo difficile, che richiedeva concentrazione e la necessità di toccare la gemma incastonata nell'elsa della spadaParole di Luce, capitolo 89. Quando la pietra avvampava di luce, il legame era ritenuto spezzatoParole di Luce, capitolo 14. Il processo per vincolare l'arma al nuovo proprietario, richiede di portare l'arma sempre con sé per un periodo di almeno cinque giorniParole di Luce, capitolo 16Parole di Luce, capitolo 66. Capacità di taglio Le stratolame hanno la capacità di tagliare facilmente qualunque materiale inanimato, dalla pietra all'acciaio come se fossero acquaLa Via dei Re, capitolo 7. Invece quando la lama entra in contatto con della carne vivente s'increspa e l'attraversa senza lasciare segno alcuno ma recidendo l'anima stessa della creatura. Ogni parte del corpo così colpita muore all'istante: *Se la Lama attraversa completamente l'arto di una persona, esso lancia una scarica di dolore incredibile per poi diventare subito dopo grigio ed inutile, incapace sia di muoversi che di percepire sensazioni.Parole di Luce, capitolo 32 *Se la Lama colpisce un punto vitale, come la testa o la colonna vertebrale, gli occhi della vittima bruciano e si accartocciano nella testa, sprigionando fumo. La morte, sebbene sia comunque rapida, non è istantanea.Edgedancer, capitolo 8 *Le parti non viventi di una creatura, come capelli, gusci o unghie, sono tagliati come gli oggetti inanimati senza perciò conseguenze per l'anima della vittima. Una volta che una persona o una creatura vivente è stata uccisa, i suoi resti possono essere tagliati come qualsiasi altro oggetto inanimato. Così per tagliare un ramo di un albero con una stratolama occorrono due tagli: uno per recidere l'anima e uno per tagliarlo. Le cose capaci di fermare il colpo di una stratolama sono davvero poche. Una stratolama può parare l'attacco di un'altra stratolama e quando le due armi si scontrano si può produrre una pioggia di scintilleLa Via dei Re, capitolo 68. La Stratopiastra ha una buona capacità di resistenza contro le stratolame, e in genere, per trapassare la corazza era necessario colpire più volte nello stesso punto. I Mezzi-Strati di Jah Keved sono stati concepiti proprio con la funzione di bloccare le stratolameLa Via dei Re, capitolo 22. Infine, oggetti fatti di alluminio hanno la proprietà di fermare il taglio di una stratolama; purtroppo tale materiale è raro su Roshar e può essere ottenuto solo tramite animutazioneParole di Luce, capitolo 48 Tipologie Onorlame Le Onorlame sono il gruppo di dieci armi donate dal Frammento Onore ai suoi Araldi. Ognuna di esse è dotata della stessa straordinaria leggerezza e della stessa capacità di taglio degli altri tipi di Lame, mentre l'evocazione è identica a quella della Stratolame morte, con la consueta attesa dei dieci battiti di cuore. Tuttavia, le Onorlame si differenziano da queste ultime in quanto non scaturiscono dal legame con uno Spren; ciò significa che possono essere utilizzati indiscriminatamente, senza alcun riguardo per regole o giuramenti. Ogni Onorlama è capace di dare agli uomini poteri soprannaturali, proprio come fa il legame Nahel, e ogni volta che viene evocata cambia anche il colore degli occhi della persona che la impugna. Attualmente, sette delle dieci Onorlame sono ancora sotto la segreta custodia degli Shin, una è stata rivendicata dall'Araldo Nale, mentre il destino delle restanti due, quella di Taln e quella di Jezrien è incerto. Stratolame radiose Le stratolame radiose sono concesse agli individui che, legati ad uno spren, abbiano pronunciato un particolare giuramento delle Parole ImmortaliParole di Luce, capitolo 84, che variava da ordine a ordine. Sebbene queste Lame mantengano le caratteristiche principali delle stratolame morte, si differenziano da esse già dall'aspetto. Le Stratolame radiose risplendono di luce, e lungo tutta la loro lunghezza sono incisi glifi brillanti. Il colore della luce e la forma dei motivi riflettono la natura di ciascun ordine di cavalieri. Per i Corrivento, ad esempio, la luce è di colore azzurro e i motivi raffigurano dei turbini. Fintanto che lo spren del cavaliere rimano pronto vicino a lui, l'evocazione e il congedo sono processi istantanei. Lo spren si trasforma in nebbia e dopo un attimo ne emerge come arma (o viceversa); la latenza dei dieci battiti di cuore è invece una caratteristica intrinseca delle Lame morteParole di Luce, capitolo 86. Lo spren, anche se trasformato in arma, è ancora capace di parlare con il proprio cavaliere. Gli spren in realtà non sono vincolati ad assumere la forma di una spada. Se il cavaliere lo desidera possono cambiare la propria forma e assumere quella di una grande varietà di armi: una lancia, uno scudo, un coltello, un'ascia, un martello e perfino un arco. L'unico limite ai cambi di forma è che l'oggetto sarà sempre di metalloEdgedancer, capitolo 20. Stratolame morte Sono le Stratolame che tutti conoscono e che per millenni hanno dominato i teatri di guerra di Roshar. Questo tipo di arma nasce quando un Cavaliere Radioso, che sia molto avanzato nelle Parole Immortali, tradisce i propri giuramenti. La rottura del legame nahel uccide lo spren del Cavaliere e intrappola il suo corpo nella forma di una spada. Le Lame cessano così di risplendere e perdono per sempre la capacità di cambiare drasticamente la propria forma. Anche l'evocazione e il congedo dell'arma, prima istantanee, subiscono un cambiamento. Poiché il legame nahel con l'originale proprietario dell'arma, cioè il Cavaliere traditore, è stato reciso, è necessario creare un nuovo legame per essere in grado di evocare e congedare la Lama. Lo stratoguerriero, toccando la gemma incastonata sul pomo dell'elsa, e portando sempre con sé l'arma per un periodo di cinque giorni, riesce a creare un vincolo con lo spren morto. L'evocazione durerà dieci battiti di cuore, ovvero l'intervallo di tempo che serve allo spren morto per "resuscitare parzialmente", sincronizzando la propria essenza proprio al battito cardiaco del guerriero cui è vincolato. Quando un Vincolaflussi tocca una stratolama morta è in grado di udire le urla di agonia dello spren intrappolato al suo internoParole di Luce, capitolo 57. Se il Vincolaflussi tocca una Lama impugnata da un altro individuo, quest'ultimo sentirà a sua volta le urla dello spren. Gli Spren che invece sono in grado di formare il legame Nahel in genere esprimono disdegno e reprensione per chiunque abbia una stratolama morta, a prescindere dal carattere e dall'animo della persona legata alla Lama, perchhé considerano queste armi come delle vere e proprie abominazioni. Storia Epoche Araldiche Le prime stratolame mai create furono le OnorlameParole di Luce, capitolo 87, doni dell'Onnipotente concessi ai suoi prescelti, i Dieci Araldi, affinché proteggessero l'umanità dagli orrori delle DesolazioniLa Via dei Re, Prologo. Nel tempo gli Spren capirono quel che Onore aveva fatto e, desiderosi di imitarlo, trovarono un modo per concedere agli uomini poteri soprannaturali e armi simili alle OnorlameParole di Luce,capitolo 4. Nacquero così i primi ordini dei Cavalieri Radiosi e le prime Stratolame Radiose. Nell'incessante susseguirsi delle Desolazioni, i Radiosi e le loro stratolame combatterono i Nichiliferi, finché non giunse Aharietiam. Gli Araldi, spezzati da secoli di torture e tormenti, abbandonarono le Onorlame e ruppero il Giuripatto, affidando la guida dell'umanità ai Cavalieri. Le armi degli Araldi furono recuperate e custodite in gran segreto dagli Shin per i successivi millenni. Era della Solitudine I Radiosi continuarono ad esistere per qualche altro secolo, fino al Giorno della Ritrattazione, quando i Cavalieri abbandonarono i loro strati -e i loro doveri- per ragioni sconosciute. L'abbandono delle armi era più di un evento simbolico: di fatto essi tradirono i loro giuramenti e ruppero i legami con i propri Spren, uccidendoli e intrappolando i loro corpi all'interno delle Stratolame che si lasciarono dietro, condannandoli a una condizione di eterna agonia. Negli anni successivi ala Ritrattazione, le stratolame erano ancora affilate e leggere in modo soprannaturale ma stranamente era impossibile vincolarle, cosa che impediva il processo di evocazione e congedo. Fu solo qualche decennio dopo che gli uomini trovarono un modo per creare un vincolo con le armi, aggiungendo una gemma sul pomo dell'elsaParole di Luce, capitolo 67. Secoli dopo, gli artifabriani avrebbero frainteso l'importanza della gemma, pensando che la forza e la leggerezza delle Lame fossero frutto di un costrutto fabrial alimentato dalla gemma stessa. Un errore evidenziato in tempi recenti da Rushu. Cultura L'esistenza delle Stratolame non solo ha avuto un profondo impatto sulle dinamiche della guerra, ma ha anche influenzato molti aspetti della cultura di Roshar, specie quella delle nazioni Vorin, come lo sport, la teologia e la gerarchia sociale. Simboli di potere Intorno al 1173, sull'intero continente di Roshar si contavano appena un centinaio di strati. Sebbene fossero ancora usate come armi, le Lame erano considerate come simboli di potere e prestigio inestimabile, sia all'interno di una società che nella politica mondiale. Le Lame venivano tramandate di padre in figlio e le loro storie, così come eventuali cambi di proprietà, erano attentamente documentate nel corso delle generazioniParole di Luce, Interludio 7; vere e proprie guerre vennero combattute per prendere possesso di una stratolama. Il numero di stratolame in possesso di una nazione, era un'espressione della sua importanza politica nello scacchiere internazionale. I regni con molte Lame erano considerati i più potenti e influenti, mentre quelli privi di strati erano valutati come deboli, che vivevano nell'ombra dei vicini. Le nazioni che possedevano il maggior numero di queste armi erano Alethkar e Jah Keved, con circa una ventina di stratolame ciascuno. Thaylenah ne possedeva cinque, affidate ai guerrieri della Guardia Reale, mentre Herdaz ne aveva solo una, tramandata nella famiglia regnante. Nell'ovest, i principati Makabaki, l'Impero di Azir e le nazioni Selay hanno la loro quota di strati ma il loro esatto numero è ignoto. La città di Kharbranth, i popoli ReshiLa Via dei Re, capitolo 16 e i Mangiacorno invece, non avevano stratolame.La Via dei Re, capitolo 23 Curiosità * Tecnicamente è possibile che un individuo possa riuscire a legarsi a più di una Stratolama morta senza però poterle evocare contemporaneamente.Q&A del settembre 2012, su forum 17shard ('''Q': If a character bears multiple Shardblades, can they summon them all in the same 10 heartbeat span, or does each Shardblade require a separate summoning? Dying doesn't count. A: Separate summoning.)'' Fonti Categoria:Magia Categoria:Oggetti e Materiali